Ancestors
by MewMewCloud
Summary: A legend that goes back hundreds of years ago is caught up to, Amu and Ikuto find out why they have the Dumpty key and Humpty lock, but was it what the expected, Lemon in future chapters
1. Depressed

Prologue

200 years ago, two people fell in love, there love was so strong, it could never be torn apart. However there families never approved, one family took there daughter away, but before they could part, the two lovers created a key called the Dumpty Key, and a lock, called the Humpty lock, to show that there love will never die and that they will always have the other half of each other. They took the girl away and they never saw each other again.

* * *

Chapter 1

Ikuto has really been annoying Amu lately, more than usual. It had been about a year since Ikuto came back, he decided to stay because he realised he would never see Amu again and he didn't trust Tadase to make her happy. Almost every night he appears at her balcony when she is asleep, Ran, Suu, Miki and Dia are all used to see him, they appreciate that he watches over her. They always talk to Yoru, who is still a trouble maker, but Ikuto just sits by her bed wondering what it would be like if they were together. He knew that him being here made him look like a pervert, but he wanted to protect her with him life, she once saved him from Easter, and now he was eternally grateful. But he also wondered about the key he had, all those years ago, when Amu was in 6th grade, she always asked him why he had the key to her lock, he really didn't have a clue.

He wish he knew, but that answer was probably lost in time or something, he always thought it to be special, and if it was, he really needed to protect Amu, because she was already special. She was special since the first time he met her, got off on a bad start, but that was many because he was forced to. Ikuto brushed a bit of hair from her face and smiled, he always thought she looked different when she slept, she wasn't the upbeat Amu he knew, she was peaceful and beautiful. He smiled at the thought of when he found out that she once watched him sleep, wondering what he looked like in her eyes. He sighed and realised it was time to go, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "I love you Amu, always" he said and got to his feet, "Yoru, we're leaving" he whispered, Yoru nodded and waved good bye to Amu's guardian characters,

"bye ~nya" he said before following Ikuto out off Amu's room and jumping off the balcony.

* * *

The next morning, Amu woke feeling strangle happy, like someone was always watching out for her, odd. She shook the feeling away and made her way down stairs for breakfast, it was Sunday today and she had a date with Tadase, but every time she went on a date with him, she always saw Ikuto staring at them, then walking away, he had gotten a bit depressed ever since he decided to stay, instead of going off round the world with the orchestra, she still didn't know why he decide to stay and miss this big opportunity.

Breakfast was filled with Amu's parents saying cute things about Ami, who is about 10 now, she still was as hyper when she was 3 but she's become a bit lonely since she can't see Amu's guardians characters anymore, she lost that sight when she became 8, but Amu told her that one day she may get a guardian character and see them again, they will always be around Amu. Ami became a bit happier after that and began thinking of what she wanted to be. Amu smiled at her little sister before washing her dishes and going to her room to get changed, "Miki! Could you help me find something to wear" she said to the blue chara, Miki smiled and got her art pad out,

"how about I make you something new" she said, Amu nodded and waited eagerly with Suu, Dia and Ran, waiting for Miki to finish. Amu noticed that her chara's have been acting weird lately, like they were keeping a secret, they were as bad as her at trying to hide things. After a few more seconds, Miki dropped he pencil,

"well, let's see" said Dia, Miki smiled and revealed her drawing, everyone gasped, there on the art pad was a drawn black jacket with a pink strip at each end of the sleeves, a blue skirt and stripped leggings.

"wow, Miki, that would look great on Amu-cha" said Ran, Amu nodded,

"ok Miki, do your stuff" she said, Miki grabbed her paint brush and waved it around, soon Miki's drawing was on Amu, all her chara's smiled,

"you look so cute ~desu" said Suu, Amu nodded.

"Come on guys" she said, and they all went through the door way, ran downstairs,

"well, well Amu" said her father before she was about to leave the house, _crap_, "you're wearing such nice clothes and you're in a rush, may I ask where you're going?" Amu had to think of something quick,

"um...reading group, I joined one about a month ago, didn't I tell you?" she lied, Amu's father smiled,

"I must have forgotten, anyway have fun kiddo" he said, that was a close one,

"good luck on your date onee-chan" shouted Ami from the stairs,

"AMI" shouted Amu, she looked at her father who was now in shook.

"NO NO NO, YOU SHALL NOT GO ON THIS DATE" he shouted, Amu sighed,

"dad, I'm 18 years old, I think I have, by law, the right to have free will" she said,

"but-" cried her father,

"Amu can go on this date papa, you have to let her go" said her mother happily, Amu's dad was now in tears, Amu smiled and left the house, she knew she was late and needed to get there quickly, she ran through the park and saw him sitting on a bench. He hadn't see her yet, but before she could call out, Amu spotted Ikuto, he saw he was a little depressed again and walked up to him,

"Ikuto!" she said when she was next to him, his back was turned, he turned around,

"Amu?" Amu smiled,

"you look a little down, what's wrong" Ikuto smiled.

"Are you worried?" Amu looked down, she knew this trick was to get her annoyed, but she decided to tell the truth,

"yes" Ikuto's eyes looked into hers, "I am worried about you Ikuto, because I always see you looking miserable when ever I go on a date with Tadase-kun, I don't talk to you any more, I just wish you would tell me things, I'm not 11 anymore (I'm English, and in year 6 you would be 11, I'm not sure what the age is for the 6th grade)" she said, Ikuto looked down again.

"You're right, you're not, I just get a little depressed when I see you with Tadase" Amu became confused,

"why?" Ikuto smirked,

"you think you're older, but inside you are still the clueless Amu that I know, it's because I love you Amu, I told you that all those years ago but you didn't believe me" Amu gasped. She looked down, then turned to Tadase realising that she was meant to be on a date,

"I'll talk to you later, sorry, I've got -" Ikuto nodded,

"yeah, I know, go on kiddo"

"why does everyone keep on calling me kiddo?" Ikuto laughed,

"because you're my kiddo" he said shaking her hair. Amu lightly hit him away and walked off to Tadase, Ikuto watched her walk away, he knew she cared. As Amu walked to Tadase, her mind wandered to Ikuto and him confession, she knew he loved her from that kiss on the cheek after everyone saved him and stopped Easter, but it still confused her, they were at least had a 5 year distance, but love has no bondese does it. Tadase saw her and realised that she was deep in thought, he thought it was nothing until he saw behind her Ikuto, Ikuto saw that Tadase was staring at him and moved out of sight. Tadase sighed and looked at Amu, how had snapped out of her thought and was smiling at him.

"Ohiyo (morning!)" she said,

"Ohiyo, ii tenki desu ne (nice weather isn't it)" Amu nodded,

"Hai, so where are we going today?"

"I thought we could go to the aquarium taking you liked it so much last time" Amu smiled and nodded, they spent the rest of the day at the aquarium, but Amu spent most of the day thinking about what she would say to Ikuto, she could see the look in his eyes when she told him that she had to good, it was saddening, and it hurt her feelings too. "Amu-cha, are you ok, you seem a bit occupied" said Tadase, Amu snapped back into real life and smiled at him,

"no, don't worry about me, I'm having a great time, thank you for bring me here, I have to say it was better than last time when that little girl came and took you away, it was rather funny though" Amu laughed, however Tadase didn't.

"Is it Ikuto-niisan?" Tadase questioned, Amu looked at him confused but then realised what he was talking about, "I know I may not be the perfect guy for you, but I can tell you're always thinking about him, I can see it in your eyes and I know it's confusing you. I admit that Ikuto has done really bad things in the past but I will always love him for having the heart to send Betty off, if you don't want me, I won't force you to forget him or tell you that you're mine, you have your own life and I respect that, we can just be friends, ne (right)" Amu looked at him sadly.

"God, I'm so confused right now, I was thinking because Ikuto has been depressed because he always sees me round you, and he wishes that he had that with me, I told him I would talk to him later because I had to meet up with you, and I just don't know what to say, I'm just so confused about life." Amu said, they got to a bench and sat down, Tadase grabbed Amu's hand,

"what ever you choose, I will always support it, even if you choose Ikuto over me, he has a good heart and I can see he would do anything for you, he may be annoying but I trust him" Tadase said, Amu smiled and put her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Tadase-kun" she said before kissing his cheek, Tadase blushed,

"oh by the way, I forgot to tell you how great you look, I can tell that it was the work of Miki" Miki came out of hiding and nodded,

"Amu-cha doesn't have the amazing taste that I do, everyone knows that I'm the best at all kinds of art, paint, fashion, music etc" Miki grinned,

"show off" said Amu under her breathe. Tadase laughed but then got up from the bench,

"come on, the aquarium is about to close, don't want to be locked in do we" Amu giggled,

"we can't, the security always checks to see if anyone is still wondering the place" she said, but got up anyway. They walked out of the aquarium,

"well I should get home, see you some other time" said Tadase, before walking off, Amu sighed and started to walk home. When she got home, Amu could smell food,

"ah, Amu, you're home, dinner is almost ready, would you mind going to the bathroom and getting your father, he's decided to run away again" said Amu's mum, Amu giggled and nodded, she made her way to the bathroom door and knocked lightly on it.

"Dad, it's me, Amu, I'm home, dinners almost ready" she said, the door unlocked immediately and Amu's dad lunged at Amu and gave her a suffocating hug,

"tell me about your date, was it that bad?" he cried, Amu was only able to breathe a bit,

"dad, it wasn't bad, it went really well, we went to the aquarium" Amu's dad released her.

"I'm sorry, it's just hard for me to grasp the concept that you're growing up, I know that you're 18 but you'll always be my little Amu" he said, Amu smiled and nodded,

"food ready!" Ami shouted. Dinner was full of everyone talking about Amu's date, she was happy when it was finally over and she went to her room, Amu shut the door and walked to her bed and fell on it.

"Is Amu-cha alright ~desu?" asked Suu, Amu slightly nodded,

"yeah I'm alright, I'm just confused about what Tadase said, the whole world is confusing at this rate and I can't keep up." Amu whined

"don't worry Amu-cha, he did say no matter what you choose, he will stand by it" said Ran, Amu nodded, but then heard a knocking at her window. She knew exactly who it was and walked to the window to find Ikuto waving,

"you said we could talk later, I believe it is later" he said, Amu sighed and unlocked her window and Ikuto came in, Amu didn't actually know what to say,

"um...Ikuto-" she began, but Ikuto cut her off,

"look, I know that you like kiddy king more than me, and I'm ok with that, well not really, it's just I wish we could have those moments together, I still haven't thanked you enough for saving me from Easter"

"I think that kiss suffices" Ikuto smiled,

"no it didn't, taking you gave back my life and free will, how about just for one day, you go on a date with me, taking you're 18, you don't go to school any more, and sort of waiting to go to university, how about tomorrow night, I'll take you some place that you will love" Amu sighed,

"alright, alright, you win, I'll go" Ikuto smiled.

"Right, I've got to go now, I'll see you tomorrow" he said before leaving the room and jumping off the balcony, Amu smiled and got ready for bed.

"Are you really going through with this Amu-cha?" asked Dia, Amu sighed,

"do I have a choice?" she said as she got into bed,

"I think it would be nice, we all like Ikuto and believe that there is something in him that you don't see" said Ran.

"Oh and you do?" Ran covered her mouth making sure she didn't say the wrong thing, like Ikuto watching her every night,

"what Ran was trying to say is that, give Ikuto a chance, there is a light of joy in him, and if you look into him deep enough, you will see it" said Miki. Amu had no idea of what they were talking about and shrugged her shoulder,

"ok, night guys, Ran the light please" she said, Ran sighed and turned the light out,

"night Amu-cha" said all of the guardian chara's, Amu nodded and tucked into bed, waiting for the next day to come. Still not knowing that she was being watched as usual by a cat eared man.

* * *

**Hello everyone, I have decided to start a new story, I wanted to wait but I knew I couldn't, I really need to finish my other stories but I just get these amazing new ideas and have to write them down, anyway, this story with be good, trust me, please REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, and any thing else, and I'll see when I can write again because I have an exam tomorrow and I'm really busy over the weekend,**

**Well until next time**


	2. Date

The next morning was a normal, boring morning, nothing special, until Amu suddenly remembered she had a date with Ikuto, she huffed at the thought and got out of bed. "Today is the day Amu-chan" said Ran, floating up to her,

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Amu, she was obviously lying, she chose to forget.

"Now, now Amu-chan, we all know you are trying, and failing, at hiding the fact of you liking Ikuto~desu" said Suu, Amu gasped and blushed,

"I DO NOT, I HATE HIM" she shouted, all her guardian characters backed away sadly.

"We didn't mean to offend you Amu-chan, we just believe that you should give Ikuto a chance, taking he saved your life more times than you can count" said Dia. Amu looked down,

"ok, I don't hate Ikuto, he's just a difficult person, and I will always be confused about us having the Humpty lock and Dumpty key, I just pops up in my mind every time I see him, it's so confusing" Amu said quietly, all the guardian characters looked sad, then Miki floated forwards,

"I know you're confused Amu-chan, but don't let it get in the way of your feelings, please tell us the truth, do you like Ikuto?" Amu stared in shock at her guardian characters who were waiting eagerly, she then looked down, giving in,

"I don't hate him, in fact, I do like him, but I'm just annoyed when he teases me, he's the only one that can make me feel these feelings, and when I don't feel them, I end up confused and lost, is this really what you call love, I never had it with Tadase-kun." All the guardian characters smiled,

"that's because there has always been a connection between you and Ikuto, plus we just believe that that was just fondness, we all remember how you felt when Ikuto was taken by Easter, you were miserable and you always thought about him, that is love" said Dia. Amu smiled at her guardian characters,

"what would I do without you guys?"

"well, you'd probably be you old 'cool and spicy' self~desu" said Suu, Amu laughed and got changed and went down to breakfast, she knew that she didn't need to rush, taking that the date was tonight, the whole way though breakfast she was wondering where he was taking her, she was betting herself that he was taking her to the theme park, that was their special place and they hadn't been there together since he left to go on that tour with his orchestra.

"Amu" said her mother, snapping her out of thought,

"yeah"

"may I just remind you, that tomorrow we are visiting your great grandma" Amu started to become confused,

"what? I didn't know I had a great grandma, I don't even have the usual grand parents" Amu's mum sighed.

"Honestly, don't you ever listen, I've told you about 3 times already, she is very old and is on her death bed, you haven't seen her since you were a baby, Ami hasn't seen her, anyway she actually asked for you, which was rather strange, taking she can't even remember the names of her own children or her age" Amu shuttered her shoulders,

"I don't know anything about that, but yeah I'll come." Amu's mum nodded,

"thank you, I think she'll like that a lot." After breakfast, Amu went back upstairs and lay on her bed, Miki then came up to her,

"would you like me to fashion you up a new outfit for your date tonight" Amu sighed,

"I don't care what I wear, besides, it's only the morning, I usually choose what I wear in the afternoon, anyway, this is Ikuto we're talking about, so I'll just chuck something on"

"now now, Amu-chan, remember what you said earlier this morning, we know you like Ikuto, and you will try to put something nice on, or I'll get Miki to get her brush, and paint all over you" said Ran,

"ok ok ok, I'll try my best, wow you guys really want me to go out with him, or maybe you just want Yoru, right Miki" Miki blushed.

"That's a lie" she shouted,

"it's true" said Ran said quickly, Miki became frozen,

"I don't want Yoru" Miki shouted again, everyone laughed, then stopped when Ami came rushing into Amu's room.

"Ami, what have I told you about coming into my room without permission" shouted Amu, but Ami ignored and ran over to Amu with something in her hands,

"Amu, Amu, I have a guardian egg!" shouted Ami, everyone gasped and looked at the egg in Ami's hands, it was blue with a purple dot in the middle.

"Wow Ami, congratulations" said Dia, Ami gasped,

"I can see you guys again, oh my god, I've missed you so much" she cried, running over to them, Amu smiled and walked over to her excited sister

"well done Ami, but a guardian character is a big responsibility, and to make it hatch, you have to know what your 'wish-to-be-self' is" Ami faced Amu,

"how do I do that?" Amu smiled,

"it takes time, but just think, always remember the person you wish to be is you" she said gently pushing Ami out of her room. Ami skipped down the hall toward her room with her egg, Amu continued to smiled for her sister and closed the door,

"isn't that nice Amu-chan, Ami can finally see us again and we'll make another friend" said Ran, Amu nodded and went back to sitting on her bed,

"I'm very happy for her, she hasn't been the same since she had to say goodbye to you guys, now she'll have her own guardian character to cherish and love" all the guardians nodded. Amu continued to smile and lean against the door, and cover her face,

"what's wrong Amu-chan?" asked Ran, but Amu didn't say anything or move, she just shook her head, Dia only smiled and floated up to her and put her hand on Amu's cheek, Amu removed her hands from her face and stared at Dia.

"It's ok to feel odd, Amu-chan, but always remember that we will be by your side forever, as long as you aways believe in us, especially when you are an adult, adult's heart eggs go away because they don't believe in them, you do and we hope you always will" said Dia. Amu smiled at Dia's kind words and put her arms out for a hug,

"come here, all of you" she said, all the guardian characters smiled and gave Amu a big hug, they knew she needed it, but they also knew that they wanted to stay with Amu forever.

* * *

The rest of the day was a bore, nothing happened except for Ami coming in and playing a game of cards with Amu's Shugo chara's. Amu just watched and was judge, Ami kept on cheating. By the time it got to 6:00pm, Amu began to get ready, her mind kept on telling her that she shouldn't go through with this, but her heart said the opposite, Miki decided to design a new outfit, and it looked really cool, it was perfect for this kind of date, a date that you weren't to sure about and you didn't need to impress. Amu spent the next 5 minutes staring into the mirror, until Ami came in, "wow onee-chan, you look so cute, I wish I was as pretty as you, where are you going anyway?" she asked, Amu smiled and walked over to her little sister,

"you shouldn't wish such a thing, you have your own beauty, if we looked the same, we wouldn't be unique, oh and I'm just going out with a friend" she said. Ami looked suspiciously at Amu,

"I don't believe by the look of that outfit that this friend is a girl, so is he cute?" Amu sighed,

"he is just a friend that I feel guilty about because he likes me and I never really gave him a chance, promise you won't tell dad" at the moment, Amu's dad came in with a big grin on his face,

"don't tell dad what?" he said, Amu was shocked and just made something up,

"um...don't tell dad that mum was making his favourite curry tonight" she lied, Amu's dad had an even bigger grin on his face and ran down stairs to thank his wife, now was her chance to run before her dad realised she was lying, "bye Ami, remember not to tell dad, just say I'm out with Yaya" Ami nodded and watched her sister sprint for the door. She made it out alive.

Amu just walked casually round, Ikuto was bound to find her, he always did. After a while she felt the feeling of being watched, she stopped walking and just stood still, "Ikuto, get down from that tree" she said calmly, she heard someone drop from a high distance and smiled. Amu turned to see Ikuto smiling,

"good senses, I've only just got here and I didn't even make a sound" he said,

"I've always been able to tell when ever I'm being watch, I just feel eyes on me" Ikuto nodded in understanding.

"Well, come on" he said putting out his hand, Amu hesitated to take it, but took it anyway, she blushed a bit, but was ok.

"I'm guessing we are going to the theme park" she said, Ikuto just nodded and said,

"yeah, we haven't been there in a long time, and it brings back memories"

"true!" They walked in silence until they got to the theme park, as usual it was deserted at this time, it was only ever open during the day. Ikuto dragged Amu in and moved over to the power and turned it on, the both missed how the park gleamed, especially Amu, she smiled at the scenery. Ikuto saw how much Amu was happy and smiled, he started to pull her toward the merry-go-round. Amu felt nervous at first and blushed,

"come on Amu, we did this all those years ago before I left" he whispered, Amu remembered, the teacups were too small so they had to go on this now, and as last time, they were on the same horse,

"why this again?" she said, Ikuto just smirked and leaned forward,

"I told you last time that I was trying to be the prince, even if that isn't my character" he whispered in her ear. Amu twitched at her sensitive ear and could hear Ikuto giggle, she jumped at soon as she felt arms round her and was being pulled to Ikuto's chest. She didn't fidget, but she did pout. The merry-go-round continued to go round for about 3 minutes, until it stopped and Ikuto removed his arms and got off, offering his hand out to help Amu, she took it blushing and got off the horse. "Where shall we go next, your choice" he said, Amu looked around the lit up park and spotted a good place to go,

"how about the mirror house, last time I went in there was with Yoru, Miki, Ran and Suu, you were being too stubborn to bother" she said pointing and giggling, Ikuto smiled and nodded, they began to walk to the mirror house and Ikuto took Amu's hand, Amu gasped and looked at her hand being held be Ikuto's, she blushed and looked up at him, but he didn't look at her. As they entered the house, they were introduced by a mirror that made you look fat, thankfully for Amu, Ikuto went in first, she burst out laughing, Ikuto smirked and grabbed Amu, putting her in front of a mirror that makes you look thin, he grabbed her arm and held it up,

"oh dear, it appears my little strawberry is too thin to have any muscle, what a shame" he joked, Amu pouted in front of her thin self and took her arm back. Ikuto giggled and kissed Amu on the head, Amu gasped and blushed,

"what was that for?" she whined,

"for being too cute" he answered, Amu went darker red and they moved further into the house and found a mirror that made her look wiggly, she pouted some more and Ikuto put his hand on her head, "you do know that they are meant to make you look like a fool, to be honest you don't need the mirrors to be a fool" he joked,

"har har" she laughed sarcastically, "beside, I already know that, it's really funny, I just sometimes like to pout" Ikuto smirked,

"aww, that's so cute, why can't you be like this to me usually?" he said. Amu blushed and crossed her arms,

"because you are a perverted neko" Ikuto grinned,

"didn't I tell you all those years ago what a real pervert is, you really don't know, but I could show you" he said, and trapped Amu against the mirrors with his arms, Amu gasped. However Ikuto could see the fear in her eyes and moved away from her, "I was only joking Amu, remember, I would never do something you hate" Amu nodded and they left the mirror house.

"Hey Ikuto?" said Amu, Ikuto turned round to Amu looking round,

"what?"

"where are the Shugo Chara's?" she asked, that was a good point, where were they, Amu and Ikuto scanned the area and Ikutorealised that the ferris wheel was moving and there were 5 small creatures on one of the sea, he poked Amu's shoulder and pointed. "There!" he said, Amu looked at where he was pointing and saw her chara's and Yoru talking and laughing, she smiled and turned to Ikuto, he looked at her and put his hand on her cheek, "come on, it's late, let's get you home" he said. He was right, Amu looked at her watch and realise it was past midnight, she nodded and Ikuto went to turn off the switch. Everything stopped and they could hear moaning,

"why did the ride stop~desu" said Suu,

"Ikuto probably turned it off, I guess it's time to go home nya" said Yoru, the floated down from the ferris wheel and met Ikuto and Amu by the gate,

"had a nice time guys?" asked Amu, they all nodded, but Miki floated forward,

"but Amu-chan, what we want to know is if you had a nice time, well, did you?" Amu looked at all the charas, including Yoru, who were waiting eagerly for the answer, even Ikuto was waiting, she smiled, and nodded,

"yeah, I had a nice time, it was really fun, it's not everyday I get to go to a theme park" she said. All the charas cheered and Amu looked at Ikuto, "arigato, for taking me here, it brings back a lot of good memories" Ikuto nodded, but then blushed for the first time in his life,

"so, will you go out with me then?" he asked, Amu sighed,

"I don't know yet, but I promise you with my life that I will think about it, and you will be the first to know, well apart from my Shugo charas, if I change my mind" she said, Ikuto smiled and put his hand out,

"come on kiddo, let's get you home" he said, Amu sighed,

"stop calling me kiddo, I'm 18 now" she said, Ikuto just smiled, Amu gave up and took his hand and led her home.

* * *

As they came to the front door, it opened with a crash to reveal Amu's dad, "so you're the one that has been taking my daughter from me" he said in an evil way, you could see fire in his eyes. Amu stared in shook and Ikuto frowned and said,

"actually, no, I'm just the one that has been desperate for your daughter and watch her as she goes on her dates with Tadase, but this time I got a date of my own. If you don't mind, I would like permission to date your daughter please" Amu stared in shook at Ikuto this time, he was never this polite, well, not around her. Amu's dad thought every carefully,

"fine by me, at least you asked, that blonde boy never asked, what about you Amu, is he the one" said her dad, Amu gulped,

"thank you dad, but I'm still thinking about wether I should" Amu's dad nodded and looked at Ikuto,

"if she says yes, then I give you my blessing, however, if you hurt her in anyway, I will hunt you down like a dog" he said, more like a cat, Ikuto just nodded and turned to Amu, still holding her hand,

"thank you for agreeing to got on that date with me, I enjoyed it" he kissed her hand, Amu blushed, "I'll see you later" and he started to walk away. Amu sighed and turned to her dad,

"thanks dad, I'm sorry I came home this late, but I'm glad that you excepted Ikuto" she said, he nodded,

"I'm just happy that he asked, I'm don't trust this Ikuto just yet, so beware, now go to bed, it's late" Amu nodded and ran up stairs trying not to wake anyone, she quietly closed her door and Dia floated up to her,

"well that was fun, good thing your dad excepted Ikuto" she said, Amu smiled and nodded,

"are you going to except Ikuto's ask out" asked Miki, Amu shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok guys, I'm going to sleep now, remember I have to go to my great grandma tomorrow, so I need to sleep" said Amu, they all nodded and Amu got changed and got into bed and Ran turned off the lights. And as usual she was being watched without knowing.

* * *

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated, but I'm here now, I've been busy with end of year exams, I don't have any left so I might be updating more often. Any way, I hope you liked this chapter, then next one is basically the start of the story and about the mystery of the Humpty lock and Dumpty key, **

**Please REVIEW, I get lonely you know,**

**Anyway, until next time.**


	3. Discovery part 1

The morning was filled with sun, Amu got up quite early because her mum said that her great great grandma lived at least 4 hours away, and they wanted to get away from the morning rush hour. Ran was bouncy as usual, but Miki, Suu and Dia were too lazy to even get out of their eggs, "it's too early" said Miki,

"come on minna, you can do it, you can stay awake" chanted Ran. Suu, being the nice and gently one, was threatening to throw a cushion at the pink chara.

Amu just smiled at her lazy chara's, "come on, if you're really that tired you can just stay in your egg and go back to sleep in the egg carrier, either that or...you will have to deal with Ami" the pinkette said. All the chara's, even Ran, jumped back into their eggs and sealed it shut, wise move.

Amu picked all her eggs up and put them in her carrier, "come to think of it" began Amu, all her chara's poked their heads out of the carrier, "I wonder how Ami is doing with her egg, I haven't seen any stranger Shugo chara round the house, I remember my first Shugo chara hatched the first day I saw them in my bed. The day I met Ikuto..." Amu continued to smiled softly. All the chara's smiled, knowing that Amu did, somewhere inside of her, have feelings for Ikuto. Suddenly Amu snapped out of her trance and looked at her chara's that were smiling sweetly, she blushed and put on her 'cool and spicy' act and crossed her arms, "smile all you want, it will make no difference about me and Ikuto just being friends, I will let you know when I change my mind."

Suddenly, while they weren't paying attention, Amu notice a Shugo chara floating in front of her, with brown hair in bunches and a purple dot as a hair clip, she had a blue dress and a tail that looked like a microphone. "Sorry for the intrusion" she said as she floated past, they all stood their shocked, it kind of reminded Amu of Eru and how she floated past.

"NANI!?" they all shouted, at that moment Ami came in,

"oh sorry, Onee-chan, I'm guessing you've met my Shugo chara, her name is Hanon, she's a right hand full, she hatched this morning, I was about to come and tell you the news but then I lost her, now I can see she came to you. Hanon was born from my love of music and singing, that is why she has a microphone as a tail" said Ami. Amu nodded and turned to the newly hatched chara,

"hi, my name is Amu, I'm Ami's older sister, these are my chara's Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia" Hanon bowed,

"nice to meet you, as you know I am Hanon, and basically Ami has told pretty much everything I told her" said Hanon, Amu smiled and turned to Ami,

"come on, we have to go now and see our great great grandma" Ami nodded, and Hanon floated to her.

"Hanon, this time don't go floating off, I'd like to know you first before you become to much of a stray" Hanon looked down,

"I'm sorry, I like to explore things" she said, Ami just smiled.

"I'm not mad, now let go" Hanon nodded before floating onto her shoulder hand sitting down, while Ami left the room.

"Isn't that great Amu-chan, not only has Ami got an egg, but it hatched a day later~desu"said Suu, Amu nodded before leaving the room herself.

* * *

The drive was long and boring, no one said anything and Ami tried to calm Hanon down without their mum noticing and thinking that Ami was crazy. After 3 hours or so, they arrived in a small town and stopped in front of a small house. Everyone got out and walked to the door, "hello, is anyone home" said Amu's mum. A young woman came rushing to the door,

"oh hello, you must be the Hinamori's, thank goodness you came, I fear my great grandmother is in her last hour, she doesn't remember me but she keeps saying that she won't die until she speaks to Amu. Which one of you is Amu, may I ask?" she said, Amu stepped forward and bowed,

"that would be me" Amu said, the woman smiled,

"please all of you come in, oh and by the way, my name is Noelle" she said. They entered the house, but before they could do anything, Amu heard her mother call her,

"yes mama" she said,

"Amu, it is very nice to do this, you don't have to tell me what she says but remember that you are the only person she remembers, I'm just confused" her mum said, Amu smiled.

"I understand, I don't get it either but hopefully I will get the answer" they both smiled at each other. Suddenly they were interrupted when Amu felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Noelle,

"my great grandma will see you now" Amu nodded and followed Noelle into a room with a big bed and an old woman, white as a sheet, lying on it, "I've brought you Amu" she said before leaving the room and closing the door. Amu turned to the woman and she was looking at her smiling,

"come here child" she said, Amu obeyed and stood next to the bed, "you may sit down if you like" she said, again Amu obeyed.

"It is wonderful to see you after so many years great great grandma, I'm sorry you are this way" Amu said, the old lady sighed,

"you may call me Yuri" Amu nodded, "I bet you are wondering why I asked you here, I've heard from everyone else that I have forgotten them, since I don't remember them, I believe what they are saying. However I only remember you, and I bet you are wondering why" Yuri said, Amu nodded,

"yes I am"

"it is because of that lock around your neck" she said, Amu gasped and looked at the lock,

"but this is the-"

"Humpty Lock, I know" she interrupted, "shall I tell you a story that goes back 200 years" Amu stared in shock at the old woman but nodded,

"yes please". Yuri cleared her throat,

"200 years ago, two people fell in love, there love was as powerful as anyone else's, but their family's didn't approve and took the daughter away. Before they were parted, they created the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key, to symbolise their love. After they took the daughter away, the two lovers never saw each other again. However the daughter had become pregnant, the family for the daughter realised that it was the child of the boy they split her from. They couldn't ruin their good name, so they has to organise their daughter into a forced marriage.

She married and had the child, she told her child that she hide away this magical lock called the Humpty lock away in her old school, so that one day, her descendant could use its power, she also said that there was a key called the Dumpty key that was given to the child's father, and that the key had the power to unlock the power that was separated. And here lies their child, withering away in her old age" told Yuki, Amu gasped,

"you're the child, but what has this got to do with me, I understand that I am the descendant that has obtained the power of the Humpty lock, but I don't understand why it is that important" Amu said, Yuki smiled,

"it is important because if I am right, and correct me if I'm wrong, you have a friend called Tsukiyomi Ikuto" Amu frowned.

"H...how did you know?"

"because my dear child, my father was also Tsukiyomi, however you two are not related, I heard that my father got married and bared a child, which is Ikuto's great great grandfather" she said. Amu couldn't take much more of this, she rose from the bed and paced the room, "you must not tell him this, he will find out for himself, but promise me one thing" Amu looked at Yuri, "promise me that you will not be separated like my mother and father, my mother never bared a child with the man she married, she could bare to betray my father" Amu nodded and Yuri smiled.

"So that is why Ikuto has the Dumpty Key, because it was passed down his line" Yuri nodded.

"Now I have told you, I feel complete and I may go to heaven with a smile on my face" Amu watched her great great grandmother begin to relax even more, she could see the light leave her eyes, Amu sighed and walked up to the bed and closed Yuri's eyes,

"rest in peace, may you be with your mother and father again and have beautiful wings" she said before leaving the room.

Everyone was sitting in the living room waiting and all faced Amu once she entered, "my great great grandma has passed away, she told me what she had to tell me and died happy, and I know she did" Noelle broke down crying and Amu walked over to her mum and Ami. Her mum looked worried and hugged Amu, Amu could feel tears building up but held them in, she didn't like seeing a dead body in front of her,

"well done Amu, you must have been very strong, let's go home" her mum said, Amu nodded. They said goodbye to Noelle and left the house,

"Hey Amu-chan" said Ran, Amu looked at her pink chara, "so what did she want?" Amu sighed,

"that is for me to know and you to find out" she said before getting in the car and driving back home.

* * *

Ikuto's day was boring, he heard that Amu wasn't in for the day, and had nothing to do, he just sat home with his mum and Utau. He still hadn't found his father, but he knew he was out there somewhere. He hadn't told Utau about his date with Amu, and when he got home, he found an angry Utau, tapping her foot impatiently,

_FLASH BACK_

"and where have you been to come back at such a late hour" she said calmly,

Ikuto sighed, "I went on a date with Amu, that's why" Utau stopped her tapping and looked shocked at her brother.

"I thought she hated you, what are you dating now" Ikuto giggled,

"you wish, I asked her, but she's still thinking, her father excepted me. You now what, I thought you would flip out at this news, what? You've finally gotten over me" Utau smiled,

"no, I still love you and my feelings are strong, but I'm currently going out with Kukai" she said. Ikuto was the next to stare shocked at his sibling, but he then smiled,

"congratulations!" he said, Utau nodded,

"now go to bed before I tell mum" he smirked and went up to his room quietly. Utau stayed, "my brother on a date with Hinamori Amu, I never thought I'd see the day" she smiled then went back to her own room.

_FLASH BACK ENDED_

Ikuto just ran thought the memories of last night, how Amu smiled at him and how her father, who he heard to be very protective, allowed him to date Amu if she excepted. He was the happiest he could be. Then he heard a knock at his door, "Ikuto, you in there" he heard, the voice he knew belonged to Utau,

"yeah, come in" he said. His door opened and his sister came in, "what do you want" he said in a non harsh tone, Utau smiled.

"I wanted to know what happened between you and Amu last night" Ikuto frowned

"why?"

"because, numbskull, she is a really good friend of mine, and I don't want you breaking her heart, or I'll break your neck" she threatened, Ikuto's eyes widened, but then he smirked.

"I guess you really have gotten over me, you wouldn't have said that all those years ago when I was under Easter's hold. Ok, ok, I'll tell you. What do you want to know" Utau smiled and sat on her brothers bed.

"We all know that Amu blushes really easily, my question is, how much did she blush last night?" Ikuto smirked,

"she did blush a lot, but she went completely red when I asked her dad to go out with her, he excepted me to date her if Amu wanted to" Utau was shocked,

"wow, I've heard that Amu's dad hates it when either of his daughters date. Let me guess, you asked as a gentlemen and went completely out of your character" Yoru giggled,

"what do you expect nya, he wouldn't have excepted if Ikuto was his usual perverty self nya" he said. Iru and Eru giggle, but Ikuto just glared at his Shugo Chara, and flicked him, "OW" cried Yoru,

"that is what you get for misbehaving, I can act as a gentlemen any time I like, but with Amu that is a different story" Ikuto smirked.

"Wow, to much information, now I wish I never asked, but it's nice to know that you are making her happy. Hurt her and you die" Utau threatened and left the room with Eru and Iru. Ikuto just smiled, it was nice to know that Amu had a great friend like his sister,

"wow she can really threaten" said Yoru,

"yeah, but I helps to know that Amu has a great friend" he said, Yoru nodded and yawned,

"well, I'll be having a cat nap" he said before floating to Ikuto's shoulder and resting on it. Ikuto smiled at the small cat and thought he could join him.

* * *

They both woke up to the sound of Ikuto's mum knocking on their door,

"Ikuto-kun, you have a visitor" she said, Ikuto and Yoru got up and rubbed their eyes, neither of them liked to be woken up. They went down stairs and saw Ikuto's mum taking to a rather old man, she saw her son and smiled, "Ikuto-kun, I'd like to introduce you to someone" she said, and the old man turned around,

"hello, this is our first meeting, and it is a pleasure. Let me introduce myself, my name is Haru, and I am your great great Grandfather".

Ikuto gasped.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter, I know that I'm not great a updating, but I hope to update more as the story progresses on. **

**Ok, so we now know why they have the lock and key, the next chapter will be how Ikuto finds out. If you see somewhere in the story that it says great grandma, then in your mind could you change it to great great grandma, because I did change it a bit. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Well, until next time.**


End file.
